deadfantasyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Dead Fantasy Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- hello where's the part 6 ?? hey waht about final fantasy 7 Genesis he would make a great hero saving yuna or somthing. Kingdom Hearts Wiki Affiliation Greetings, Dead Fantasy Wiki! I am DoorToNothing, an administrator from the ''Kingdom Hearts'' Wiki, and am very pleased with the work I am seeing on this wiki. Over at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki, we have noticed that you have affiliated with our affiliate, the Final Fantasy Wiki. Due to many of our interests in the story Monty Oum has been and is creating in "Dead Fantasy", the current, well-kept state of this wiki, and the inclusion of two original Kingdom Hearts characters in "Dead Fantasy", we would like to reach our hand out to you, and offer the Dead Fantasy Wiki an affiliation with the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. Feel free to reply here, or back at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. We look forward to your reply, happy editing! --DoorToNothing To Kingdom Hearts Wikia sure that'd be cool. Although I might as well start out by saying its not a huge lot of us updating this site....maybe 10 at the most I think. I went to your website and will post a reply there too just in case u missed my response on here. If u need anything else just let me know... Come on Admins Slacking on your jobs a bit I see. If you can't keep this wikia going then at least give admin power to someone that is more interested so that at least your wikia will remain quality. I have some concept wikia logos for you, all that you have to do is choose one to put into the logo bar; also you need to choose a skin. Wake up admins, this is meant to be your job. Netherith 13:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) File:conceptlogo1.png File:conceptlogo2.png File:conceptlogo3.png Our Affiliation Is In Question I, speaking on the behalf of the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki, have realized that this wiki does not link back to the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki, despite our affiliation that was formed months ago. We cannot be affiliates if we do not both link to each others sites in a visible manner. Please post a link on your front page to the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki marking us an affiliate, similarly to your relationship with the Final Fantasy Wiki, or create an affiliates page to put us on and link to that. As your affiliate, we want most to see both wikis prosper, but our affiliation means nothing if you are not linking back to us as we are to this site. If there is no acknowledgement of the English Kingdom Hearts Wiki as an affiliate of the Dead Fantasy Wiki by January 10, 2011, we will end our affiliation with this site from our end. Thank you. --DoorToNothing 22:01, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Done. Raven's wing 21:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a ton, much appreciated! --DoorToNothing 00:51, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation... Again! Since the KHWiki has moved off-Wikia, your response to remain affiliated with the independently hosted wiki is requested here. Thanks! --DoorToNothing I've changed the front page link, but not being an Admin I'm not authorised to change the status on the KHWiki page. Raven's wing 11:00, March 21, 2011 (UTC)